A Solangelo Christmas
by a-halfblood-with-attitude
Summary: Just some Christmas stories about Will and Nico.
1. Gaming is Better

Gaming is better

Nico was just lounging around the Hades cabin when he heard some of the Apollo cabin walking closer to his door. They were walking (more like dancing Nico thought) around the camp carolling Christmas songs and collecting a bit of money for a charity.

Quickly he got up, turned the lights out and shut the curtains before they could see he was in. It wasn't that Nico hated the cabin or anything it was just he didn't like Christmas songs. Even before he found out about his Greek heritage Bianca, his mother and he, had not been very religious only giving each other gifts at Christmas time for the joy of it but not going to Church or reading the Bible or anything like that. He was sure the carollers would just go away when he didn't answer so he just relaxed on his bed as they came up the steps.

"Hey Nico!" Will called after knocking twice, "Are you in there?"

Will was the only one to come close enough to the door, the others being scared of the skull hung above it and the shadows that seemed to draw nearer. The jars Greek fire on each side added to the spookiness and in general it just looked creepy. Will was unfazed though. He had lived through two wars, fighting monsters and attacking Romans. A little 'creepy' décor wouldn't do much to him.

"Death boy? Hellloooo?"

Even though Nico didn't respond, Will knew he was in there. He had seen him from the previous cabin quickly turn out the lights and pretend to be gone. Will could tell he hadn't gone though. The shadows clung closer when he was there.

"Hey Kayla, Austin why don't you go back with the others? It's getting quite late."

"Sure thing Will," replied Austin as he walked off with his brothers and sisters back to cabin 7. A few noises escaped the forest but apart from that it was a quiet, peaceful night, everyone having retired to bed by now.

Will went and knocked again.

"Nico, I know you're in there and I'm not leaving until you open the door."

Nico lie on his bed and briefly shut his eyes. What did Solace want? It was getting late and Nico was ready to go to sleep. But he knew Solace wouldn't leave so reluctantly he stood up and trudged over to the door, opening it slowly.

"What do you want Solace?" he asked annoyed.

"I was just wondering why you didn't open the door earlier on. You know I did see you turn off the lights and shut the blinds when we were coming near."

Nico blushed slightly not realising he had been seen. He shivered against the cold and decided to do something he wouldn't normally consider ever doing.

"I can tell you inside if you want. I mean if you want to come in. Unless you've got somewhere better to go or-"

Thankfully Will stopped his rant before he could get more embarrassed, "Ok, thanks."

He stepped in as Nico turned on the light again and reclosed the door. Will looked around having not seen the inside of the Hades cabin before and was surprised. It was quite dark with coffin shaped beds that had blood red sheets. The walls were obsidian black and there was a small shrine in the corner decorated with bones and jewels.

"I'm sorry I didn't answer earlier on. It's just I've never really liked Christmas songs and I hate getting them stuck in my head. This is probably a bad excuse though."

Nico gazed down whilst Will came over and sat next to Nico on his bed.

"That's ok Nico, I understand."

There was a bit of an awkward silence which Will decided to break.

"So, what do you normally do in here?" Will asked.

"Do you know how to play video games?" smirked Nico as he climbed off the bed and walked behind a bunk bed into the corner. Will followed him to see a small TV and X-box that was hidden from view at first.

"This was made by some of the Hephaestus campers not that long ago. It's monster proof, it won't attract them!"

Will smiled at how excited he was and sat down in front of it grabbing on of the two controllers.

"What games do you have?"

Nico pulled out the games he had collected from a box to the side. Will looked through them for a few seconds and then pulled out one he thought seemed fun. He hadn't played that particular one before however.

"How about Mario Kart?" he questioned, to which Nico grinned.

"Fine by me, just don't be sad when I wipe the floor with you."

"As if Sunshine."

"Don't call me that," Nico muttered as he put the disc in and started up the game. He showed Will the basics of the game and after a few practises they started a proper race. Nico was doing well but Will couldn't seem to get the hang of it much to Nico's amusement.

"Solace, you've got to keep your car straight or you're never going to win!" he laughed.

"How am I supposed to keep the car straight if I can't keep myself straight?" he threw back and smirked at Nico's shocked face which turned to a grin a few seconds later.

Nico swerved his car to the side going off the track a bit before making his way back on.

"I seem to be having trouble keeping myself straight too."

The two continued playing games all night until Nico fell asleep leaning on Will's shoulder only a couple of minutes later they were both asleep next to each other enjoying the company.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoyed this and come the New Year I will try to post some more and maybe update some others that I haven't for a while. Please leave a review if you liked it, have any feedback you'd like to give me or have any more Christmas or not, one shots you want me to write and then add to this.

Merry Christmas, Happy Hanukah, Good Kwanzaa and anything else you celebrate.

a-halfblood-with-attitude


	2. Mistletoe

Mistletoe

It was the 23th of December and nearing Christmas. The camp had a slight dusting of snow but was still protected by the barrier from the raging storms outside. Usually the camp only had a few strings of fairy lights up to decorate the place but this year however; the seven (with help from other campers) had decided to go a bit extra. By that I mean there were now light up candy canes lining the cabins and a giant Christmas tree decorated with tinsel and ball balls sat next to the big house. They installed light up Santa's and even had talking snowmen automatons. They started to get annoying fast. To be blunt, the Christmas spirit was running high through everyone.

To add a bit of fun and games the seven took mistletoe and hung it in places where people would be walking through often. That way maybe some of the people they wanted to get together might accidentally kiss. It was a win win.

"How can we get Nico and Will to walk under some of the mistletoe we've planted around camp at the same time and then kiss?!" Percy asked out loud as he and Annabeth sat together in the warmth. They were trying to solve this puzzle. Well and also the one of New York on the table in front of them. But mainly the former.

"I don't know maybe come up behind them when they are talking and hang it above their heads," she replied distractedly putting another piece in the correct place.

"Wait! This could totally work! Annabeth you're a genius!" screamed Percy as he jumped up waving his hands in the air.

"I know, Seaweed Brain," she answered.

Percy ran outside where the sun had already started to set. Campers were mingling around talking to their friends and he spotted Will with Nico, together in front of the infirmary. They talked happily using animated hand gestures as friends do. But Percy along with a few others had bets on them getting together romantically. He needed that money now more than ever to buy a new book for Annabeth. He was determined to win this bet.

He walked over casually to them hearing a snip-it of their conversation.

"Why do you like their music so much?" Nico asked Will.

"It just has a good sound to it I guess and I can relate to some of their lyrics."

"Hey guys," interrupted Percy before they could continue their talk.

"Hi," Will greeted as Nico nodded his head – his way of saying hello.

He stood for a few seconds remembering why he was there and luckily for Percy just hanging a little bit above them was a tree the perfect height for him to reach. At camp the plants grew healthily courtesy of the Demeter cabin, whom Percy silently thanked. Now he just needed to distract the two boys to make his plan work.

"Wait Will, Nico, is that a fish in that tree?" he queried pointing in the opposite direction before reaching up and hanging the mistletoe on the branch above them as they were distracted by the oldest trick in the book.

"Percy are you high or something?" Nico inquired looking at said boy who smirked in celebration.

"No, why would you think that? Hey, before I go and find Annabeth I just want to ask if you noticed that thing above your heads."

In sync the two boys looked up to see the rich green leaves with small white buds and a ruby red ribbon tying the mistletoe together. They hesitantly looked across to each other and Will in a spur of the moment touched his lips against Nico's. In that moment as they kissed, light touched dark and cold touched hot – opposites attracting in a way that seemed surreal.

As they broke apart they blushed brightly and Percy stood trying to control the screams of joy that wanted to escape his mouth. Finally his plan (well maybe it was Annabeth's) had worked. He kind of felt like a child of Aphrodite doing all this matchmaking.

The two stared at each other as Percy ran off to tell his friends.

Running up to Annabeth who was standing on the steps outside his cabin he hugged her.

"It worked!" he told her.

"Did you ever doubt me?"

"No Wise Girl. No I didn't."

Silently Annabeth pointed up where a small piece of mistletoe, like the one that had found itself above Will and Nico's heads, hanged. She pulled Percy in where they kissed 'till dusk.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed this second instalment of A Solangelo Christmas. I probably should have started this whole story earlier but I'm so good at procrastinating if it was a subject at school I'd be getting A** which I don't even know if they exist. Thank you for the favourites and follows and also for the two reviews:

Percabeth418 ~ Thanks so much for your review. I like your ideas and so tried adding a bit of Percabeth into the story. I hope you don't mind the change of perspective.

Mycupofteaa ~ As you can see I have, I hope you liked it.

Merry Christmas!

a-halfblood-with-attitude


	3. Jingle Moo

Jingle moo

"Jingle moo jingle moo jingle all the way-"

"Would you cut it out solace?!"

"Oh what fun it is to ride in a one cow open sleigh! Dashing through the fields-"

"If you don't stop, I will find you and I will skin you!"

"In a one cow open sleigh o'er the hills we go laughing all the way, ha ha ha-"

Will ran as Nico tried to catch him. The boy had watched a video online of some cow singing a parody of the much loved Christmas song 'jingle bells' and was now making it his goal to annoy Nico to Tartarus and back with it.

"I swear to the gods!"

"Bells on bobtail ring, making spirits bright-"

Nico stopped, panting as Will continued to run ahead. He had one more trick up his sleeve that the Doctor may not like. But if it would stop Will from singing he was prepared to risk it.

It was getting darker as the last rays of the sun hid below the forest. It wasn't so dark that you couldn't see but dark enough. Nico concentrated with all his might and in a flash of darkness appeared in front of Will.

"Stop the singing!" he muttered before succumbing to the feelings of sleep that passed through him. He'd already done quite a bit of shadow travelling today and although his powers were stronger he still got tired. He collapsed with Will catching him, an angry look on his face.

"I thought I told you not to shadow travel too much!" Will screamed at the sleeping boy who didn't wake.

He lugged Nico in his arms bridal style towards the Hades cabin. Opening the door with his foot as it was unlocked he gently placed Nico on the closest bed and put a blanket over him.

"Goodnight Death Boy," he said, kissing him lightly on the head and then leaving shutting the door behind him.

* * *

A/N: Sorry it is so short but it was just an extra idea I had and thought I could add. I do not own the idea for the song. If you enjoyed it please tell me why so I can try to include that sort of thing in future stories and if there is anything you think I could improve on I would love you to tell me.

Have a good [insert time of the day]!

a-halfblood-with-attitude


	4. Ugh homework

Uhh... homework

* * *

A/N - Just a short unrelated story I wrote a while back. At the bottom is my reasons why I wont be updating this story anymore until December.

* * *

At camp halfblood they had now decided to make it so that the demigods would do a bit of maths and English with their training. It probably won't come as a surprise to find out it was the Athena cabins idea.

The maths class that Nico was being made to do courtesy of staying at camp was run by Annabeth. With this said she had decided to give them homework. On Pythagoras!

Nico looked over the question on his sheet not understanding what he had to do. 'Find the hypotenuse' and 'what is the third side' surrounded the triangles mixed with numbers in a confusing array questions. He thought, even if Pythagoras was here I still wouldn't be able to do it!

But that gave him an idea. Grabbing the pencil and sheet he looked around the room to find a shadow dark enough for what he was planning to do. He stepped in a dark corner and appeared in a grave site. He picked one he used to use a lot which was coincidentally near a Mc Donalds. After a few minutes he was back with five happy meals. Luckily there was already the perfect place to throw the offerings into – a hole he'd made a while back.

He started chanting in ancient Greek, calling to the spirit he needed. Just when he was about to give up he saw a figure walking towards him. The man was wearing a traditional Greek chiton and had light greyish hair. He didn't look as old as Nico thought he would but had an air of wise power.

"Lord Pythagoras," Nico spoke bowing slightly.

"Is there a reason you pulled me out of that party I was enjoying with Archimedes, young demigod?"

"Um, yes… I was wondering if you could help me with my maths homework?" he asked timidly.

Pythagoras's face lit up.

"You need help with maths?" he responded excitedly.

"Yes."

"Great, I haven't practised simple maths in a long time! Where is it then?"

Nico passed over the piece of paper and pencil feeling a tad bit insulted when he guessed it would be simple. Although truth be told it probably was.

"Ah, come to me for my area of expertise? Good idea."

He looked through the questions and then started explaining how to work them out. He explained how you could attach a square to each side and that if you added the area of the two smaller sides together it would equal the area for the hypotenuse. Nico actually found it more helpful and was able to understand how he was explaining it.

Finally when all the questions were complete they both stood up from where they had sat.

"Thank you for your help. You can go back to that party now," said Nico sincerely.

"It was my pleasure," Pythagoras replied as he floated away.

This was a good idea, I may try it more often, Nico thought.

* * *

A/N - Just want to say as I said above, I wont be updating this story until this Christmas. The reason is because I want to just leave this as Christmas stories and I can't really write them when it's not that time. I promise I wont forget about this. I do have other solangelo stories on my profile if you'd like to read them and in the future I may add some more. Also thanks for the reviews and reads, it was just a bit of fun and I'm glad you've enjoyed it.

Guest - Thanks! I'm trying to practice writing longer stories so hopefully by next Christmas I will be able to add longer chapters.

Rougescales - Thank you! You'll get some more later on in the year.

SolangeloFowEvah - Thanks for reading! As I said above, I will add more chapters just closer to Christmas. You can always read my other solangelo stories in the mean time. If you make an account on here you can PM me about making a story. I 'm not sure if you mean actually writing it or posting it on here but if you PM me I can try to help you.

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	5. Ugh homework part 2

Ugh... homework part 2

* * *

A/N - Guess who's back... back again.

* * *

Nico walked into the next class, feeling smug. And by class he meant log in front of a wheelie white board. Along with the other five campers who were already seated, he had his homework in his hand. He glanced at his name scrawled onto the left hand corner in a curly style and all the answers Pythag- I mean he had written in the appropriate spaces. He was sure it was all correct and now he even understood the work a bit. Although he doubted when he'd ever have to use the Pythagoras theorem in real life. It's not like he'd walk up to a triangle in the middle of a park and go, "You know what, I'd really love to know what the hypotenuse of this shape is. Now let me just pull out my ruler, paper and pencil so I can work it out for myself using my handy dandy skills that Annabeth taught me when I was fourteen."

Anyway, Annabeth walked down the row of them and collected all the sheets, then addressed everyone who was sitting staring at her.

"Thank you all for actually completing your homework. Except for you, Clovis. Although I kind of saw that coming."

He grinned at her and then fell right back asleep. Nico was tempted to call Connor and Travis to pull out their nerf guns and shoot him back awake, but to be honest he felt sorry for the dude because that was exactly what he wanted to be doing right now. Ten in the morning was too early for maths.

Annabeth sat down and quickly marked all the sheets, which only took a few minutes (a few minutes too long for Nico's ADHD brain).

"You guys all did really well! I'm so proud that you are actually learning stuff from me as important as simple maths." She started handing back the sheets, distributing them to each person until she was left holding only his.

"Your homework was very interesting, Nico," she said, and he gulped suddenly wondering if she'd found out he'd sort of cheated, "See everything on it is 100% correct. Except for the fact that the workings out on this are completely different from what I taught you last week. And it looks quite an old style of working it out as well."

He knew he couldn't tell her the truth. That'd be like committing treason. But on the other hand if she found out he lied it could be even worse.

"So," she continued, "Who helped you with this? Will? Jason? Pythagoras?" Annabeth laughed at the final answer but her face went still as she noticed his serious one.

"Did you actually go and resurrect Pythagoras to help you with a bit of homework?"

"Uhm… yeah? I mean technically it wasn't cheating because… uhm… he only gave me tips. Yeah." she had a way of forcing the truth out of people and he was weak.

"Oh wow," she giggled, "You know you could have just asked me for a little extra help."

* * *

A/N - I was inspired to continue this a little further, so here's the conclusion to the first part I posted a few months ago. This is supposed to be Christmas stories as I'm sure you're aware and last year i wanted to write some but I left it too late. This year, I've already begun writing a few ideas up and I would like to try and post one every day on the lead up to Christmas. So what I'd love is if any of you guys had any suggestions, ideas or prompts for Christmas things I could write then leave them in a review or PM and I'll see if I can make them work.

JustARandomNerd – Same, I know right! Thanks!

Guest – Thank you! That inspired me to continue this a little further, so I hope you enjoyed this small extra. Aw that really touched me thanks! I'm glad you like how I write and that it does come off in a more casual way as I am trying, although mainly because I don't know how to write big sex scenes or anything like that lol.

Millie moo moo - Thanks I hope you liked this as well!

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	6. Getting Warmer - Day 1

Getting Warmer

DECEMBER 1st

Nico sat by the camp fire; the embers barely showing. Everyone had gone back to their cabins because the cold had started to creep up on them, a layer of frost submerging the camp in its icy protectiveness.

But the cold, for him, was nothing new.

The silence echoed on as still as could be and everything had an eerie peacefulness about it which Nico appreciated.

His head whipped up as he heard footsteps approaching him. Will came and sat down next to Nico, dropping a care free smile.

"Hey," Will said, "you should probably come in now or you might catch a cold."

Nico was about to protest that he was the mighty ghost king and he could never get a cold and that the cold shivered before him, when Will spoke again before he could get it all out.

"Doctors orders."

"You can't just use that for everything you know Solace," replied Nico with a slight smile.

"Yeah... definitely never using it again," Will responded. The sarcasm was hard to miss and as Nico grinned a warmth spread through his body. Will had budged up and was now sitting right next to him. But all that Nico felt was happiness.

"I'm serious, you know," spoke Will with a grin on his face that said otherwise.

"Fine sunshine, show me the way," Nico joked.

He stood up and began to move away from the camp fire with Will walking beside him, mist collecting at their breaths.

"Before you go back to your cabin," started Will, stuttering slightly, "um would you, you know obviously you don't have to but um maybe like to come get some hot chocolate with me?"

His cheeks were a rosy red which Nico thought looked kinda cute.

Smiling a real smile, Nico looked at Will.

"Sure, I'd love to."

And only now did Nico realise how much he actually liked the warmth.

* * *

A/N - I hoped you liked this even though it wasn't very Christmassy more just a winter kind of one shot, but I promise, the other chapters will be more so. Go send me any prompts or ideas you may have and I'll be sure to try and write them up.

Also quickly a song recommendation. Zero by imagine dragons. I've listened to that song loads recently and I love it and maybe you will too.

Thanks for reading and I'll see you tomorrow.

~a-halfblood-with-attitude


	7. I Can’t Bake - Day 2

I Can't Bake

DECEMBER 2nd

Nico wasn't really sure how he'd gotten into this mess to begin with. Maybe it was because of how hard he found it to say no to Will.

He sat on the counter with flour coating his black jeans, his T-shirt, his hair, his face, literally the whole kitchen was covered in the stuff. There was also butter hand marks on all the cupboards and a spillage of black treacle about to drop off the side.

The recipe they were using had one egg in it as well which Nico had yeeted across the room and was the reason Percy was having a shower at the present moment.

To put this into perspective they were making ginger bread men. Right now the mix was just chilling for a bit as that's what the recipe said. Whether it meant for him to chill as well, he didn't know.

He felt that if Will had been doing it with him like he was supposed to, the kitchen wouldn't be as much of a mess. They were about to start putting all the ingredients together when someone had rushed in, grabbed Will by the arm and dragged him out saying someone had had an accident on the lava climbing wall and he was needed. Will just managed to tell Nico to start making it without him before he was then left on his own.

For Nico it had been a case of what the fuck do I need and where the fuck is it. Most things weren't too hard to find but he did spend about five minutes looking for the weighing scales to realise they were already on the kitchen work surface.

The alarm he had set beeped and he jumped off the side pulling the bowl out of the fridge. He wiped his hand over the surface in hopes to make it a little cleaner then poured a giant amount of flour on the side. He was lucky the instructions were so detailed or he'd have been lost by now. He plopped the dough onto the flour and began rolling it out. When he'd rolled it out thin enough (though he had no clue if it actually was) he started cutting out little figures and placing them on the baking tray which had been already greased.

Pleased with his work Nico slid the tray of gingerbread men into the oven, put on another timer and prepared to wait for them to bake.

He looked over the recipe to see the final step; decorate the gingerbread men. Then he had a great idea.

Tossing his black (naturally) bomber jacket on and checking to make sure he had a bit of money in his pocket, he turned off the light and walked into the shadows.

Ok so maybe shadow travelling after he'd done so multiple times that day and without anyone knowing but also when he had biscuits in the oven, wasn't his best idea.

Nico emerged into a quiet supermarket and looked around to see what aisle he was in. He didn't feel that tired and was able to stand up without falling down, which was a bonus. It was very cold in the aisle, and he could see milk lining the shelves along with other dairy items. He continued down that aisle and up the next ones until he got to the baking section.

Here he then found what he was looking for. Black icing pens. He picked up a box of them and then on second thought a bag of chocolate chips.

The cashier gave him a weird look when he walked up to buy his items but he ignored her stares and hurried on with his items to a dark alleyway perfect for shadow travelling.

He envisioned the kitchen he'd recently left and a few seconds later, appeared there feeling faint. His eyes started to close and his knees buckled. Just as he was about to hit the floor two strong arms caught him and pulled him up into one of the chairs which had been laying around the kitchen.

He felt ambrosia being poured down his throat and used his remaining energy to swallow it. Nico was then able to open his eyes a bit better though he still wanted to fall asleep right there and then.

"Will," Nico said in a tired voice to the boy in front of him.

"Hey Neeks," responded said boy with the nickname Nico ignored because of how tired he was. It definitely wasn't because he found it cute and liked it when he was called that or anything.

"What were you doing? Where did you just shadow travel to and why is the kitchen so messy? Also I specifically told you _not_ to shadow travel but _here we are_."

Nico pondered over Will's spiel and not knowing how to respond, was about to reply with yeah... until the timer for the gingerbread men went off.

Standing up Will went îand turned off the timer before getting some oven gloves and pulling out the tray. The biscuits smelt delicious. They smelt like heaven in a purified-sugary-will-probably-give-you-diabetes kind of way. And Nico loved it.

Will wasn't really sure what Nico had put in the gingerbread men as they looked and smelt completely different to how they usually would but he trusted Nico. Kind of. Maybe he'd ask to see the recipe later.

With the biscuits left to cool on the side, Will went and sat back down with Nico who looked like he was about to fall asleep.

"Ok Nico I'll help you back to the hades cabin, we can finish these gingerbread men in the morning," Will basically ordered.

"Wait," Nico said. He opened his pocket and pulled out the items he'd bought from the shops. The icing pens and chocolate chips fell to the table.

Will grinned, "so this is what you went to get. We'll use them in the morning but now you need to sleep."

He was about to pick Nico up when he shook his head with a glare meaning 'I'm not a baby pick me up and your dead solace'. Will stood back to let Nico stand up by himself, but when he failed to do so turned and crouched down. He muttered the words piggy back ride and Nico quietly obliged.

It was a short trip to Nico's cabin and in no time at all Nico was in bed.

"We can make some biscuits again, together this time, Neeks, I promise," Will said with a smile. But Nico was already asleep.

 **A/N - I hope you enjoyed this second chapter to my challenge of doing one a day on the lead up to Christmas. I really enjoyed writing this one! Also it's over 1k! Thanks for reading and leave a review if you liked this or have ideas for other chapters!**

 **Thanks and see you again same time tomorrow.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	8. Snowball Fights - Day 3

Snowball Fights

DECEMBER 3rd

The previous night, tons of snow had fallen upon the grounds of Camp Halfblood and left a blanket of white to protect them. It glowed brightly and glittered in a magical way.

When Nico woke up he was in a bit of a daze. Still half asleep he thought he heard someone knocking on his door. With his pyjamas on and half open eyes, he opened the door to the Hades cabin.

It was quite a surprise for him, when he opened the door, to be blinded by a bright light which then caused him to loose balance and trip over his own feet into a deep layer of blinding white snow. Many more than a few expletives were shouted as Nico warily climbed out of the snow back into his warm (by comparison) cabin.

Turns out the Stolls had knocked on his door and runaway, and then filmed him falling into the snow to post on YouTube or something. Nico would get them back later though.

Nico spent the next hour or so drying off, warming himself up and getting changed. He was now suited in a warm black top and jeans along with his thick bomber jacket. He was also quite awake now which he took to be a good thing instead of being annoyed about it.

Carefully he stepped out of his cabin to see Will running towards him at a sprint. With a confused face, Nico watched as Will stopped right before him panting and trying to catch his breath.

"Hey Will, what-"

"Nico, I'm glad you're awake, ok you're on my team for the annual snowball fight which is starting in about five minutes." Will said all of this in under a second and Nico just about understood him. He found it kind of sweet that Will had run all the way over here to recruit him for his team.

"Uhm sure, I guess."

"Alright then, come with me and I'll show you our base," panted Will, as he grabbed Nico's shoulders and steered him towards the Apollo cabin although you couldn't see it anymore.

Where the Apollo cabin used to be there was now a magnificent snow structure with walls, stairs, some kind of chandelier? He had no idea what _that_ was but just followed Will instead.

They were just about reach this _thing_ when a horn sounded, much like the one used for capture the flag, and he caught the worried glance Will sent him.

"Run!" he shouted, to which Nico obliged.

Closer and closer they came to the fortress for use of a better word and Nico believed they were going to make it. He saw Will slip through the gap in the side and he was about to pass in behind him when smack bang in his face, a snowball was thrown.

Laying on the ground he had no idea how they'd managed to hit him like that but it didn't matter. Because now he was mad.

Nico stood up slowly and turned around to see Percy with a guilty look on his face standing in front of him. He'd found his culprit.

"You're going down Jackson," growled Nico.

He picked up a snowball and threw it at Percy hitting him square in his chest. Now Percy grinned.

"Not if I get you first."

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! If you enjoyed this please let me know in the comments and if you have any other chapter ideas then I'd love to hear them and I might be able to make them into a chapter.**

 **As it's coming up to Christmas as well, anything you guys are hoping for? I'm hoping I get a ukulele but we'll have to see.**

 **Anyway thank you for reading and I'll see you all tomorrow.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	9. Christmas Jumpers - Day 4

Christmas Jumpers 

DECEMBER 4th

Will knocked on Nico's cabin door for it to be opened by said boy, yawning with his hand covering his mouth.

"What do you want Will?" he asked tiredly, trying to blink the sleep out of his eyes, "Why did you wake me up so early?"

"I'd hardly call 10 am early but sure," Will replied.

He rubbed his hand against his arm; awkwardly standing in front of Nico to which he was then invited into the gloomy Hades cabin. It was warmer than outside though, so he wasn't complaining.

He looked around the cabin a bit, taking in the plain, dark, black room with a slight glow from the green Greek fire torches which lined the walls.

Will then looked back to Nico and his mouth fell wide open in shock.

Nico registered the boys silence and saw his shocked face, "what is it?" he asked concerned.

"What are you wearing?!?" Will all but screamed.

Nico looked down with a confused expression on his face, "huh?" he questioned.

"Why are you wearing a skeleton jumper at Christmas?"

"Oh this?" Nico pulled at his black jumper which had white bones on top of it, "it's comfortable. Also it's not Christmas yet."

"It's the month of Christmas so technically it is, but you should be wearing something seasonal!" said Will.

"In case you haven't realised, I don't have anything like that," he shrugged.

"Well then we have to get something. Meet me by the big house in about an hour, I'm not in the infirmary this afternoon. I'm sure Chiron will be fine with us going. Anyway see you later," grinned Will before leaving, lightly closing the door on his way out.

Will had said it all with conviction and left no room for Nico to complain. But he didn't mind that. He smiled to himself. Today would be a good day after all.

 **A/N - I'm happy that I've been able to continue this and I'm really enjoying this challenge. I hope you guys are liking what I've written so far. Thanks for reading and I'll be continuing this story with Will and Nico shopping for Christmas jumpers.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	10. Christmas Jumpers Part 2 - Day 5

Christmas Jumpers Part 2

DECEMBER 5th

Nico stood shivering slightly in the cold, outside the big house. He was just looking around, wondering where Will could be, when he spotted bright yellow (or so it looked to Nico, I mean he wasn't wrong but maybe blond was a better description) hair bobbing up and down through the depressing dark midday clouds.

"Hey Will," Nico said, smiling at him.

"Hey," responded Will with his usual carefree smile, "are you ready to go?"

"Yup," he replied, "how are we getting where ever we're going?"

"We're going to look around New York City because I'm sure they'll have something somewhere that you like. And how we're going, I wondered if you could maybe call Jules Albert?"

With a grin plastered to his face, Nico let out one long whistle. In a matter of seconds, just over his personal best, Jules Albert appeared in his car just outside the magical barrier.

The two boys walked up to the zombie chauffeur and climbed in the back of the car together. Nico relayed what Will had told him about where they were going and they started making their way there.

It took about an hour or so until they were where they wanted to be and clambered out the car thanking Jules Albert. They stood alongside each other staring at all the lights as mortals rushed past them probably out buying last minute Christmas presents.

Nico followed Will down the path and they enjoyed each others company. Finally after ten or so minutes, Will pulled him into a shop.

Rows of clothes lined the shop and Christmas decorations were everywhere. Festive music was playing and Nico couldn't help but grin at it all. Will dragged him over to the Christmas jumpers section and they started searching through the racks.

The Christmas jumpers were in all colours and sizes. There were bright red ones with reindeer on, dark green ones with Christmas trees and so much more. Then he spotted the perfect one.

Looking to Will, he realised he'd also picked up a colourful jumper probably for himself. With a look at Nico he smiled, "let's go try these on."

They walked to the back of the shop where they found some changing rooms which they then used to change into the jumpers they'd found.

Nico stepped out to see Will standing in front of him wearing a bright red and green jumper which had a Christmas tree on top of it and some small bells that jangled when he moved. Nico's jumper however was the polar opposite. It was a gloomy black with a skull on it that was wearing a red Santa hat. On most people it would probably have looked a bit depressing and not suited them, but on Nico it seemed to brighten him up slightly.

"What do you think?" Nico asked Will standing awkwardly with his arms crossed over his chest.

"It looks awesome!" he replied, "a jumper worthy of the son of Hades. Now let's go buy them."

After a short interaction with the lady at the till, the demigods strolled out of the shop in good spirits.

They did a little more shopping as it was still early. Nico found a nice necklace for Hazel and Will found some funky picks for his siblings.

Then Nico called for Jules Albert to drive them back to camp.

Sitting next to each other in the back again, Nico rested his head slightly on Will's shoulder and smiled when he wasn't pushed off but welcomed.

"Thanks Will," he said.

"No thank you," he replied.

 **A/N - I hope this is was a good end to this little two parter and that you've enjoyed all my stories so far. Thanks to some of the new people who have favourited or followed this story as well and to the people who are still here from last year. Thanks for reading and I hope you come again soon.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	11. Ice Skating - Day 6

Ice Skating

DECEMBER 6th

Maybe this hadn't been their best idea. It was too late to change it now though. But hey he did try to warn them.

A FEW HOURS EARILER

Nico walked out of his cabin into the crisp cold air and felt the frozen grass crunch beneath his shoes. A slight dusting of snow decorated the camp and at the moment everything was still and silent.

Then he heard Percy and Jason walking out of the big house and began towards them. When the two boys spotted Nico they called to him.

"Ok Nico so like I had this idea-" Jason coughed and Percy then corrected himself.

"Ok _we_ had this idea about making our own ice skating rink at camp!" Both boys looked at Nico with excited determined faces.

"I'm not sure how good of an idea that is. Have you asked Annabeth?" replied Nico.

Percy scoffed at this, "no. Obviously she will think it's a bad idea and 'risky for health and safety reasons'. But we think we know how it could work."

"I mean sure, you can try. I'll come with you guys as well but don't say I didn't warn you if it turns into a big fail."

With big grins on their faces Percy and Jason pushed him by his shoulders to the Hecate cabin.

When they reached the door Percy went up and knocked on it. Lou Ellen was the person who answered and from the fact that her hair was bright orange and sticking up at random angles, they'd been testing new spells again.

"What's up?" she asked, looking at the trio in front of her.

"We were wondering if you knew a spell to turn water into ice," he said, glancing back at Jason with a grin.

"Obviously we do," Lou Ellen responded with a roll of her eyes. She walked back in quickly and after a few seconds, returned with a brown spell book that seemed really old.

"So what water are you freezing exactly?"

"The arena," was all the answer he gave.

So the rag tag group headed in that direction.

The demigods strolled into the arena which was empty at the moment luckily for them. They quickly moved all the equipment away and then Percy and Jason started explaining their _master_ plan.

"What we're gonna do is Jason is gonna summon some big ass clouds and is gonna make it rain all over here," Percy used his arms to explain, waving them about rapidly and almost hitting Jason in the face five times whilst doing so, "then when it hits the ground imma control it all and keep it compressed together in the arena. Then Lou Ellen is gonna stand by the edge and freeze it all and that's it, we're gonna have an ice rink and it'll be awesome! Any questions?"

They all (well except for Jason) looked at him exasperatedly but agreed none the less.

Nico, Jason and Lou Ellen stepped back and watched Percy standing in the centre of the arena. He nodded to Jason who replied with a thumbs up. The air became thicker and Nico stared on in awe. Clouds gathered above the arena and started pouring rain out, casting shadows all around. Not before long the arena was filled up by five inches of rain which Lou Ellen began to freeze. It didn't take long until the arena floor was now a layer of ice.

Percy and Jason grinned at each other and at the same time shouted, "it worked."

But then came the problems.

"Uhm guys... I seem to be stuck," Percy said guiltily. He emphasised his point by moving his legs from side to side with his feet staying in the same position. Nico face palmed and muttered a quiet oh my gods to himself.

Jason decided that going in after Percy to try and 'save' him was a good idea. All that happened was he got about ten footsteps away from the edge before tripping over and falling face first into the ice.

"I'm going to get Will or someone from the Apollo cabin," Lou Ellen decided running off to fetch some help.

Nico just stood there laughing slightly at his friends. Jason got up again and then fell down straight away back onto his ass. Nico's laughter escalated until tears were nearly coming out his eyes.

Then Lou Ellen and Will joined the party.

"What's going on?" Will asked with a confused expression looking from Nico to the two boys on the ice back again.

"Nico's being immature," answered Jason sitting laying on his back on the ice, in an irritated way.

Nico calmed himself down enough to speak.

"They're just annoyed because I was right and they were wrong."

 **A/N - I'm not exactly sure if Jason can make clouds rain but for the purpose of this let's say he can. Also sorry this isn't much of a solangelo story but I hope you enjoyed it nonetheless. Thanks for reading and happy Hanukkah if you're celebrating. I forgot to put that on Sunday lol.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	12. Decorated Well - Day 7

Decorated Well

DECEMBER 7th

It was a risky idea... at that. But Will knew he had to do it, and just hoped he'd make it out alive.

If you're wondering maybe we should start from the beginning.

THE PREVIOUS DAY 

"Hey Nico," Will shouted as he ran up to said boy, wrapping a piece of tinsel around his neck. Nico then proceeded to take off the piece of tinsel and chuck it back at Will.

"Do you wanna help me and the others decorate the tree in Apollo cabin? We get one every year but this year we haven't had a chance to decorate it yet so we were gonna do it now."

"Nah thanks," replied Nico, "I don't really do Christmas decorations or anything like that."

"What do you mean? How can you not put Christmas decorations up?" then he came to a moment of realisation, "so you mean you haven't decorated the Hades cabin?"

"No, there's no point. I'm the only one in there. Anyway it'd just annoy me and I'd never take them down."

Will sulked to himself at this. But then he had an amazing idea. He ran off without another word to Nico who stood there confused for a few seconds then shrugged and went to find Percy and Jason.

NOW

Will stood next to Percy and Jason who were also in on the prank as I guess you could call it. Surrounding them was multiple boxes of Christmas decorations they'd managed to gather up from around camp. A few feet away from the trio, Nico was sound asleep in bed wrapped with thousands of dark and fluffy blankets looking cute- uhm ignore that last bit.

The first thing they did was turn on a few lights in the cabin so they could see but not so many that Nico would be awoken. Then they started decorating the room. Percy and Jason put a tree up and began placing ball balls and other things on it whilst Will went about hanging tinsel around the room. Every inch of space was decorated and Santa's lounged around the room, quite creepily to be honest. With a smirk Will hung some mistletoe up when Percy and Jason were distracted. So maybe he did like Nico.

The boys stood back to admire their work. Everywhere was bright and colourful with little tee lights and tinsel. The usually depressing and gloomy hades cabin looked cheery and fun.

Suddenly they heard a stirring in the bed Nico was sleeping in and in a matter of seconds had ran out, in fear of getting caught.

It was about half five when Nico woke up with the feeling of someone watching him. He blinked his eyes open slightly and then shut them again just as fast. He had just spotted Percy, Jason and Will standing in his cabin which was now fully Christmas-fied. He realised that they had been the ones to do it and yes he was annoyed, but also quite touched that they'd do this for him. A small smile ghosted his face and he snuggled his face into his pillows falling asleep once again, hearing the boys rushing out of his cabin and into the night.

And that's when he realised he really did have a family now.

 **A/N - A bit later than usual but I've completed the first week of December so yay! You can still send in ideas if you have any and if there's any suggestions you have I'd love to hear them. Thanks for reading!**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	13. My Chocolate - Day 8

My Chocolate 

DECEMBER 8th

"What's that?" Nico asked Will pointing to a thin box thing that was hanging at the end of Will's bed, which the two boys were cuddling on. The warmth from Will made Nico happy and he knew he wouldn't be willing leaving for a while.

"It's an advent calendar," said Will, looking at Nico's confused face and then chuckling, "you don't know what an advent calendar is?"

Nico shrugged against Will and uttered a quiet no in the peace of the cabin.

"Basically on the run up to Christmas you get like a 25 day calendar thing and each day you get something. Mines a chocolate one, so each day you get a piece of chocolate!" Will seemed to glow with happiness but then again Nico always saw him like that. To him he was the emiptome of the sun, light and good feeling. If that made sense, it did to Nico's sleep deprived mind anyway.

The thing was Nico knew exactly what an advent calendar was as Reyna had showed him one a few weeks ago. He was just trying to mess with Will a bit.

"You know what," smiled Will, climbing off the bed and over to the calendar, "I haven't had my chocolate yet today. Would you like it?"

Nico smiled at his boyfriend. "That'd be nice."

Carefully tearing open the card door which held the delicious prize he chucked it in his mouth and savoured the sweet sugary taste.

Will sat back on the bed next to him and leaned over to give him a small kiss on the lips, tasting the remnants of the tiny chocolate his boyfriend had just gobbled down.

"Hey Will," said Nico, "I know what an advent calendar is."

"You're so annoying," Will replied with a roll of his eyes.

"Love you too," was Nico's response. And he meant it.

 **A/N - Sorry this is a tad late but I'm sure somewhere it's still technically Saturday so that's my excuse. This ones quite short so sorry about that. I'll try and make the next one longer but I find it kinda hard to write really long stories and I also have some homework I need to do for Monday smh. Thanks for reading, hope you guys are all having a nice weekend.**

 **probably.lost.in.a.book -** **Thanks, hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	14. I Can’t Bake Take 2 - Day 9

I Can't Bake Take 2

DECEMBER 9th

They decided to try again. This time they went to Percy's house where Sally had said they'd be free to do some baking without distractions in her kitchen.

Will handed Nico an apron as he put one on himself. They tied each other's strings and pulled up the recipe onto the counter.

"Ok so first we need to-" standing next to him Nico had already began pouring out a large and most likely too much amount of flour into the bowl they'd got out. In a few seconds flat the kitchen side was coated in flour and the bowl full to the brim with the stuff.

Face palming, Will sighed. "First of all you're supposed to sift the flour in and second of all you need to weigh it out."

Nico faced him with a sarcastic look and put the flour packet back on the side.

"You do it then," he said.

So Will did. He got a different bowl out and put a sieve on top of it, then measured out the correct amount, sifted it in and was finished without making nearly as much mess as Nico.

"I'll tell you what to do and then you can do it," spoke Will which Nico thought made him sound quite bossy. Although he couldn't disagree that Will doing everything his way would probably work out better in the long run.

Will then passed Nico a teaspoon. "So what you wanna do," he paused giving the other boy a pointed look which told him to listen up or else, "is take this teaspoon I've just given you and measure out one teaspoon of bicarbonate of soda, one teaspoon of cinnamon and two teaspoons of ginger."

He watched carefully as Nico did exactly as he'd said placing the teaspoons of each of the items into the bowl. Nico smiled at him satisfied when he'd managed to do it correctly and with barely any mess.

"Next we need to add the butter."

With Wills help they weighed out the correct amount of butter and mixed it into the mixture making a breadcrumy sort of texture. Much to Will's surprise butter hand prints now covered the kitchen. He'd have to apologise to Sally later on though truthfully he was sure she wouldn't mind.

He then took it upon himself to measure the sugar out and mix that in as well.

Deciding he didn't want a repeat of what Percy told him happened last time, Will cracked the egg quickly and then let Nico stir it in along with the golden syrup he was now pouring in.

The surface they were using was already covered in flour from earlier on. Will put the mix onto the table and instructed Nico in how to knead it properly. The reason Will knew so much about cooking was because he and his mum had done it all the time when he was growing up. It made him really happy to teach these skills to someone else. Especially Nico.

Once the mixture had been kneaded together he wrapped it in cling film and put it in the fridge setting a timer for fifteen minutes. Whilst that was chilling along with Nico who sat playing with skull ring, Will got onto preheating the oven and lining the trays with baking paper.

In not long at all, the timer went off and Will took the batter out of the fridge. He rolled it out then grabbed up the biscuit cutters and handed them to Nico.

"Give it a go," Will smiled at him and Nico grinned back. He cut about six gingerbread men before they had to reroll it out. Will then cut some out and put them on the tray with Nico's. They did this until all the mixture was used up.

"Now we need to bake them for about fifteen minutes maybe less, hopefully we won't burn the kitchen down in the process."

The racks went into the oven and standing in front of it Nico became nice and toasty and warm. Will stood behind him staring at their creations. When Nico turned around to sit back down Will put his arms around him and hugged him. This surprised Nico who stood awkwardly for a few seconds before hugging back and relaxing onto Will.

"I forgot to ask," said Will who stepped back to eye Nico suspiciously, "what did you put or even do to the gingerbread men you made last time?"

"To be honest I have no clue," he chuckled.

A few or so minutes later the timer went off again. Will took the tray from the oven which made the room smell delicious.

"Mhm," was the only sound Nico made as he looked at the biscuits that had just come out of the oven, in awe.

They cooled down fairly quickly and the boys decorated them quite fast as well, wanting to eat them already.

Sally and Percy suddenly walked into the kitchen smiling at the two boys. Percy saw the biscuits on the plate fully decorated and beautiful and started to eat one before either of the other demigods could protest. He then ruffled Nico's hair affectionately.

"Hey!" complained Nico although he didn't do anything to move away from Percy.

"These taste good. I'm also glad I didn't get an egg yeeted at me again this time."

"That was once!"

"Well I'm glad you boys had funny," intercepted Sally before a war started out. She hugged both Percy and Nico at the same time and beckoned for Will to join them, "now who wants some hot chocolate with their biscuits."

"Me," said all the boys in synchronisation as they broke apart to sit around the table, content with each other's company.

 **A/N - Decided to do a little continuation I guess you'd call it of the previous chapter where Nico cooks on his own and trashes the whole kitchen in short. Hope you liked this one and thanks for reading. Whilst I'm on the topic, anyone else made gingerbread men or Christmas themed bakes yet? I made some gingerbread with my friend today and some of the ones I carved faces in honestly look dead lol. Anyway thanks for being here and I'll see you tomorrow/today 'cause it's kinda late.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	15. The Beauty of a Sunset - Day 10

The Beauty of a Sunset

DECEMBER 10th

Nico's face held a red tint and no it wasn't from embarrassment. He stood outside gazing at the beautiful sight before him and even though he was freezing remained in his peaceful state. The strawberry fields in front of him were covered in a layer of snow all the way down the hill and behind that Nico could see some of the buildings of New York to the right whereas to the left was the beach and the sea stretching out to the horizon like a lion about to pounce on its prey.

He'd never properly taken the time to stand still and just observe. It was always one monster after another, one problem and the next. He'd never taken the time to stand outside and watch a sunset but now doing it at that moment he realised the hidden beauty they held. Magnificent, sparkling, glowing, golden, bright, wonderful. Right now witnessing nature's amazing display he couldn't begin to describe it. No words could hold the true power of sight. The colours, the warmth, the feel of the sunset which was hard to explain but was just there.

Suddenly two hands placed themselves on his shoulders and he nearly fell out of his skin. After a few seconds when he had finally calmed down he turned around to face Will. His boyfriend.

"Hey Nico," said Will. That was all he said but standing next to Nico at that moment no communication was needed. They were together and that was all that was important.

Wills gloved hands grasped Nicos through the gloves they both wore.

"I love you," Will whispered, kissing Nico lightly before they broke apart for a few seconds so Nico could respond.

"I love you too."

And he did.

 **A/N - Bit short but oh well. Hope you had a good Hanukkah if you were celebrating. I can't believe this year has gone so fast. Omg it's nearly 2019. Also unrelated I started writing a bit of a legends of tomorrow and Percy Jackson crossover and I'm hoping to try and finish it soon so I can have it all to post. Another also sometimes if my descriptions are long it's cause I can sometimes be like a Dickens whereas other times it can be like I'm writing a play script and there's no in between. Seasons greetings!**

 **Guest - Thanks. Hope you thought this was cool as well.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	16. Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer - Day 11

Rudolf the Red Nose Reindeer 

DECEMBER 11th

Nico walked through the woods in mild curiosity just strolling casually through the snow covered trees. A light fog dusted the air and he smiled lightly to himself at the peace and beauty of nature.

He was about to turn around and head back to the Hades cabin, maybe for a spot of hot chocolate, when he spotted a red glow coming from somewhere to the left of him.

Carefully Nico began walking down that route, squinting to try and spot something. And then he saw it.

A baby reindeer with a bright red nose. The Aldi version of Rudolpf.

Nico's face contorted to a look of confusion as he stared at the baby reindeer which had now seen him and was starting to walk towards him.

It was about two feet away from him and he had to be honest, looked kinda cute. It's red nose glowed a bright colour which reminded Nico of that one time he'd been chased by a circus clown in Russia. He _was not_ talking about that fiasco again.

Nico took a few steps forward until he could reach the reindeer's head and had a go at stroking its head lightly which it seemed to like.

He looked around and then started shouting what sounded like gibberish, "Hello? Anyone forgot their reindeer or like knows who's this is?"

When he was given no answer he decided to bring the baby reindeer with him, 1) so he'd have a little light and 2) so that he could look after it and raise it to become an amazing hero.

When Nico figured out that it was time to start leaving, he left and after hearing the snap of a branch beneath his feet turned around. The reindeer or Rudolf I guess you could call him was following after Nico and honestly he couldn't care less.

Surprisingly the reindeer was still by his side when he got back to his cabin to which he invited them in.

With a start Nico woke up sitting in Wills lap, gasping and confused.

"I just had the weirdest dream," Nico explained to his boyfriend, "I basically adopted like Rudolf the red nosed reindeer or something." He giggled to himself.

"Uhm Nico," replied Will.

Nico heard a grunting sound coming from the corner of the room. Oh _no._

 **A/** **N - Thank you for reading! And for being here. Hope you enjoyed this one and feel free to send me any prompts or ideas for other chapters.**

 **Guest (1) : Thanks! Yeah I'm surprised I've managed it for this long XD Hope you enjoyed this one!**

 **Guest (2) : I'm from England so that's why lol. Thanks :)**

 **There was also a blank space without a review so like I'm guessing someone accidentally clicked it and it's not someone typing in white... because I don't think that's possible on here.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	17. The Best Snowman Wins - Day 12

The Best Snowman Wins

DECEMBER 12th

Nico stood across from Will and made a face which glowed with a look of mischief. Will tugged his bobble hat further on to his head before slapping his gloved hands together, menacingly.

"What are you two doing," asked one of the three seven year old judges that were there to find the best snowman builder in Camp Halfblood. But since Nico and Will were the only two who really cared about the title they were the only ones there.

Nico rolled his eyes, "just call start already."

The tiny Hermes camper shrugged to herself, "ok then. Three, two, one and GO!"

Nico fell to his knees and started sculpting the base of his snowman. He made a small ball and then rolled it around across the snowy floor making it become bigger and bigger.

Once it was about up to his knees he started on the next ball which would become the snowman's middle. As he was doing this he glanced over to Will.

Will was having a bit of trouble making his snowman. He'd use the excuse of not having done it for a long time but it was just the fact that he was really bad at it. The snow wasn't sticking together and crumpled apart when he tried. Looking over to Nico he thought he was cheating. His snowman had the bottom layer and nearly the middle. And it looked perfect. Just like him. I mean what, no Will was solely focused on the task at hand and not Nico's beautifully dark hair that contrasted the frosty snow so fascinatingly.

Nico placed his middle onto the base so that the snowman was now up to his waist. He'd decided to not make it too big, one because it was easier, and two because it made him feel taller. He began rolling the ball for the head of his snowman and after a few minutes it was the perfect size. He then stacked it on top of the middle so that the snowman measured up to the top end of his chest. Nico had already gathered some extra things to decorate his snowman and now started to put them on it.

He carefully put a black top hat on its head and a scarf around its neck. He poked a carrot through its head to make a nose and a few black stones for its eyes, mouth and buttons. Glancing at Will who'd had little success, Nico quickly ran up to the forest grabbed two sticks and sprinted back. He stuck the two sticks into the snowman's sides to give it arms. Nico stood back to admire his work with a grin.

He looked at the judges and it was at that moment he knew he'd won.

"Listen up contestants," shouted one of the seven year olds, this one a son of Demeter.

"We have decided a winner! Because it's getting cold and we want hot chocolate," said the final judge another daughter of Hermes who was probably twins with the other girl now Nico looked at them properly and actually thought about it. The kids all nodded at what she'd said.

"The winner is.." they paused, leaving a dramatic tension filled minute. They were just about to announce his name, when Nico heard the horn for lunch sound.

Without even a second thought the little kids legged it to the dining hall.

Will turned to Nico, who smiled back at him, "I guess we'll never know who the winner is then," he shrugged with a look of mock disappointment.

"Oh you know it was me Solace," responded Nico.

"I don't though, because the judges never gave a clear answer-" and then he was interrupted by a snow ball flying at incredible speeds towards his face.

He grinned wickedly at Nico, "oh it's on di Angelo."

 **A/N - Probably not very realistic because snowmen are bloody hard to build but yeah Nico is the best at it overall and that's canon. Hope you guys enjoyed this, and thanks for reading! Have any of you got snow yet? We haven't, but I'm sure it'll come soon. It's cold enough.**

 **Guest - Thanks, hope you liked this one as well!**

 **Thank you for all the reviews I've been getting along with the favourites and follows, and even if you're just taking the time out of your day to read this. It means a lot.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	18. Challenge for the Gingerbread - Day 13

Challenge for the Gingerbread

DECEMBER 13th

Nico's eyes met Will's in a daring duel. They held each other's gazes and only broke apart when an awkward coughing could be heard from across the room.

Nico looked down at the plate which held the final gingerbread man. Before he or Will could grab it and continue fighting over it any more, Percy swooped in and held it against his chest stepping in between the two boys.

"I know how much you two want this," said Percy holding up the biscuit, out of the reach of the demigods. "So I'm proposing to you, the only way in which it is fair to decide who gets the cookie. We're gonna have a few short challenges judged by me and Annabeth and whoever comes out with the highest score wins."

Slowly they both nodded. The games were on.

"Ok, so the first challenge goes as follows," Percy explained a few hours later as they stood out in the cold, "it's a sort of treasure hunt/scavenger trail thing. We've hidden multiple items around camp for you to find which have your team colour on and there's a sheet you will be given before you start which gives the first clue to where the first item is. Then once you have found each of them it will lead you to the next. It's the first person at the finish who wins."

Nico's face held a determined look along with two streaks of red paint to symbolise his team. Will was the same but instead his cheeks were coloured blue. They were in a sprinting start sort of position waiting for the bell.

"3, 2, 1... and GO!" screamed Percy finally as the boys ran towards the bench in front of them where their first clue sat.

Nico picked it up and skimmed over it trying to figure out where it'd lead him. It was a riddle he realised. 'I'm hiding in a simple spot, you can see me where people stay hot. But not too close or burn you will, for I'm around this area just having a chill' was his first clue and he immediately knew where it was. Dropping the piece of paper he set off at a fast walk (or more commonly known as a sprint for his life). Looking back quickly he saw that Will had also set of but in the opposite direction his probably starting in a different place.

He could see the outline of the camp fire, unlit in a day light glow, and began searching around for the next clue. After a few minutes he found it hanging on a tree near the back. This laminated red piece of card held another riddle. 'Children of a special god, love this place with all their bod. Dirty more so they become yet however less dumb'. This one took a bit longer to figure out. He went through all the gods trying to pick apart the riddle when he then remembered about the Hephaestus cabin and wanted to bang his head on a wall. Of course it was the forge. He ran full speed across nearly the whole camp and made it to the forge panting. He knew most of the people in there and when he knocked they greeted him kindly. He walked into the forge the heat warming him up slightly. He looked around seeing two campers busy at work creating something or another.

Nico walked around the whole place not seeing anything. He then looked up chasing a fly with his vision when he noticed his next clue hanging from the ceiling. Pulling up one of the spare chairs scattered around the room he stopped it underneath his clue and carefully climbed the chair until he was standing on it. His fingers were still a little away from it and to get the extra height for him to reach it, he jumped up. What he didn't expect though was to still come no where near to the clue but to land precariously on the chair with no balance causing him to fall to the floor.

The two campers rushed over to him and as his vision swimmer it looked like there was about eight of them not very good. He groaned, trying to sit up but collapsing on the floor again. The two daughters of Hephaestus looked at each other and as one of them picked Nico up the other opened the door. They went straight to the infirmary where Will happened to be reading one of his own clues.

As the girls walked in holding Nico, Will rushed over, concerned for his friend.

"What happened?" He asked them hurriedly.

Nico groaned and the girls put him down on an empty bed.

"Uhh I feel dizzy," he said, "and tired."

With that he then fell asleep. Will looked at the other campers who shrugged in turn and walked away. Will kissed Nico's forehead lightly, the game now forgotten about.

"Next time maybe I'll just let you have the last gingerbread man," chuckled Will.

 **A/N - Not really sure how good this one is but yeah. Thank you for reading and leave any ideas you have bellow.**

 **Piper McLean - Thanks, imma definitely try to. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well and a merry Christmas to you too.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	19. To Quote a Masterpiece - Day 14

To Quote a Masterpiece 

DECEMBER 14th

Much to Will's amusement, Nico had recently read A Christmas

Carol by Charles Dickens and absolutely loved it. From then on he'd gone around quoting the book better than a GCSE student who has their final exam in a week.

Maybe the reason he liked it so much was because of the four ghosts which were present in it. There was the ghost of Marley and the ghosts of Christmas past, present and future. Will found it way too funny when Nico decided to go around for a whole week dressed as the ghost of Christmas future, not talking but just pointing at things. Impersonating that ghost was now on the list of things Chiron had got band from camp, right underneath giving hula hoops to the Hephaestus cabin. You don't even wanna know what happened.

Nico's favourite phrase from the novella at the moment was 'Bah humbug' which he went around chanting like some sort of mantra.

Walking into the infirmary Nico came, brandishing a triangle and hitting it in time with the syllables of bah humbug that he shouted. The infirmary was basically empty apart from Will and an overly eager new Ares camper who had fallen off the lava wall.

Will sighed to himself as he tried to ignore the noise. Then it got too much.

"Nico could you please cut it out," Will looked over to said boy in an annoyed manner.

"Try make me," was his only reply.

 _Fine_ thought Will _I'll make you._

Carefully standing up, Will strolled towards Nico glancing slightly down at the smaller boy. He then went in for a fleeting kiss and closed his eyes as he felt Nico relax against him.

And all that Will could think was _I made you._

 **A/N - Thanks for reading and leave any ideas you have in a comment or pm.**

 **Guest - yup lol. Hope you enjoyed this chapter as well.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	20. Don’t Wake Me Up - Day 15

Don't Wake Me Up

DECEMBER 15th

Will woke up to the insistent calling of his boyfriend.

"Omg Will, Will, Will, Will, Will-"

"Uh... what Nico? It's two in the morning!" he replied, annoyed at being woken up so early. Why was Nico in his cabin to begin with anyway?

"Yeah but I haven't slept. Probably all that caffeine and sweets Percy gave me. Anyway guess what?!?? I'm not short! There's been new statistics released and I'm the average male height! Isn't this amazing!"

Nico's excited voice rang out through the quiet, peaceful cabin. Will was surprised his siblings hadn't woken up yet, but then again they'd had a long day today, and you'd be surprised how hard children of Apollo actually are to wake up.

"Got to bed you piece of shit," Will yawned pressing his head into his pillow.

"But I just can't! The sky's awake, so I'm awake, so we have to play!" Nico giggled slightly in a crazy manner which was probably a side effect of the sugar and caffeine he claimed he'd had. Will would be having words with Percy in the morning.

"Quit quoting frozen! The sky is most definitely not awake and trust me I'd know. Look if it will make you shut up, I'll come with you to your cabin and help you fall asleep."

Nico's grin widened, "yay, come on Will."

He stood by Wills bed as said boy stood up, stretched his arms and slipped on some shoes.

The two demigods walked hand in hand to the door and as Nico opened it, a cold wind blew in. They stepped outside together and simultaneously realised it was snowing. Nico smiled at a still very tired Will.

"Do you wanna build a snowman?"

Even though Will was incredibly tired and thought the film was really cringy he smiled at his boyfriend. He knew Nico would never normally be like this but he found it kind of cute. Nico was just an energetic child.

Will crouched down and picked up a handful of snow that had already settled earlier on in the night. He squeezed it into a ball, which he then lobbed at Nico.

"That's for waking me up so early."

Nico only grinned as he shook the snow off his jumper.

"It's on," he said, making his own snowball to throw at Will.

The two boys continued with their lone snowball fight, not being disturbed in the dark of the night. After about half an hour, the duo went into Nico's cabin to cuddle in the warmth. Roughly an hour later Will realised Nico had finally fallen asleep. He got up slowly and made sure his boyfriend was covered in enough blankets to keep him warm.

"Sleep well," he murmured, lightly kissing Nico's forehead. He smiled and walked out back into his cabin. He really was lucky.

 **A/N - Couldn't resist writing this after I heard from my friend that I was average height for girls and thought Nico's reaction would be as excited as mine. I hope you enjoyed this and thanks for reading. If you have any ideas I'm still open for them and any reviews saying what I may have done well or badly are greatly appreciated to know what I can improve on and continue to add.**

 **Guest - Thank you! I'm glad you thought so!**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	21. Santa and his Elves - Day 16

Santa and his Elves

DECEMBER 16th

"Do I really have to do this?" moaned Nico to Will as they sat next to each other by the warm fire in the big house.

"Yes," Will replied, "It's gonna make the little kids really happy and it's not like you'll even have to do much. Anyway, doctors orders."

Nico scowled at the other demigod, "I thought we discussed the fact that you can't go around using that all the time."

"Yeah, well I ignored you. Now get changed quickly," he said chucking a costume at Nico to change into. Sulkily he clenched it against his chest and walked out into the bathroom, now resigned to his fate.

After five minutes or so, Nico walked back in.

"This is embarrassing," he exclaimed pulling the hat he wore further onto his head.

"You look cute!" responded Will, "and this is for future purposes." He pulled out a special demigod proof camera and snapped a photo before Nico could react.

"I'm going to kill you Solace!" he said glaring daggers at Will.

"Maybe later. Look we need to go, Chiron wants us there now."

"Fine," spoke Nico as Will dragged him to the campfire.

When they got to the campfire, lots of little kids were huddled around a big chair which currently occupied nothing. As the boys were walking up, Percy spotted them and called to them.

"Oh my gods Nico, what are you wearing?" he laughed.

Nico stared at the ground, his cheeks pink from embarrassment, as the demigod chuckled at his costume. He was wearing an elf costume decked with a green sort of jumpsuit and a red and white striped thing beneath it. There's was a green hat with a red trimming and bonus pointy ears. His feet were damp from the bad quality fabric curled-at-the-end shoes he wore. Why did he agree to this?

Suddenly though, his situation got a tad better, as Mr D came walking out dressed as Santa.

Nico walked closer to the kids, giggling slightly into his hands, and was approached by one of the little Ares kids, who was actually surprisingly sweet.

"Is that the real Santa," they asked in their cute and innocent voice.

"Of course," Nico smiled. He picked up the little kid and carried them over to the rest of the group, walking up to Santa and setting them on his lap.

"Ho ho ho," Mr D said unconvincingly.

It was gonna be a long night, Nico thought.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! I can't believe the years almost up lol. Still feels like I'm stuck in January with people doing the tide pod challenge. Anyway, hope you're having a good day/night.**

 **Guest - ha ha. Same.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	22. Bright Lights - Day 17

Bright Lights

DECEMBER 17th

Will was strolling around camp looking for Nico when he walked past all the cabins and noticed something. With a confused look on his face he retraced his footsteps... and yup. Nico's was the only cabin that didn't have any lights or decorations on it.

Percy, Jason and him had recently gone undercover one night and decorated the inside of Nico's cabin (to which Will was proud to say Nico hadn't figured out who was behind it) but now Will thought it needed a bit of something to brighten up the gloomy outside.

Running off to find his two accomplices, after a few minutes he finally found them lounging around the campfire getting ready for the singsong scheduled for that night.

"Percy, Jason I need your help again," whispered Will to the two boys, wearing a grin to make sure they knew it wasn't anything bad.

"What's up?" Jason asked coming over to the side to talk to Will along with Percy.

"So you remember we decorated the inside of Nico's cabin?" he continued on after the nods of the two boys, "so like I thought we do that same thing, but with the outside and loads of lights!"

The demigods grinned at him, up for the plan.

"Wait but where do we get the lights? We can't just leave camp to get some this close to Christmas and anyway all the shops'll probably have run out," said Jason sadly.

Then Percy had an idea.

"What if we go to all the other cabins and ask for like a string of their light or something to borrow from them. We can do it now as well, because Nico said he was visiting Hazel and Reyna tonight!"

"That's a great idea," Will smiled, "let's split up and meet back in front of his cabin."

And so they did, racing around camp getting lights and reindeers and all sorts of things to line around the outside and give it some life.

About an hour later they were done, and stood proudly outside their masterpiece.

The Hades cabin no longer looked spooky and creepy or anything of the such. Fairy lights hung from the gutter brightly coloured ones mixed with sensible white ones. A few light up reindeers and snowmen lined the outside along with some candy canes stuck into the snow. It really looked like a winter wonderland.

Will smiled brightly at the other two demigods that were standing beside him.

"Wow," breathed Percy. Wow indeed.

From behind them the boys heard a gasp and turned around to see Nico staring at awe to his cabin.

"Oh my gods," was all he said. Then he ran up to Will and gave him a massive hug.

"Thank you," he whispered into the warmth that was Will, "thank you."

 **A/N - Thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed this one and your finding this whole story interesting, because that's my aim!**

 **Guest - Omg yes. Anyone up for drawing Nico in an elf costume? I'll start a petition fo** **r banksy to do it below, I hope you all join.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	23. Actually Ice Skating - Day 18

Actually Ice Skating

DECEMBER 18th

"I'm bored," said Nico, who was slouched against Will in the Poseidon cabin along with Percy, Jason, Piper and Annabeth.

"Same," echoed Piper who sat next to Jason.

"Ooh I have an idea!" exclaimed Percy shouting out to the others.

"No," replied Annabeth, and continued before Percy could speak again, "just no."

Whilst Percy was having a huff, Nico came up with a pretty decent idea if he didn't say so himself.

"What about if we go ice skating. To an actual rink," he suggested to the group reminding them what happened last time when Lou Ellen, Percy and Jason tried to create their own.

"That's actually quite a good idea," Annabeth spoke to which everyone nodded in agreement.

"Then it's settled. We're going ice skating."

As you can imagine it didn't go as well as they'd hoped.

For starters, Nico had decided it'd be easier if he just shadow travelled them there causing panic from everyone when they tried to grab hold realising he was about to do it anyway. It resulted into them appearing slightly disorientated lugging a semi conscious Nico from a group of teen thugs who'd decided to mess with them. Hint they didn't win.

Next when they finally found an ice rink they found out they didn't have enough money for all of them to skate so being the responsible young adults they were, Percy and Jason went off to beg their dads for some 'spare' cash.

Then an hour later with the correct change, they managed to hire six pairs of skates.

Not very surprisingly when the six got on the ice Percy and Jason were the first to fall over, followed by Nico and in turn Will. The only two left standing were Annabeth and Piper who zipped off laughing and chattering.

Once they had all stood up they held the sides, grabbing onto each other when they were about to fall causing a domino effect on all four of them.

After an hour and a half or so (of which the boys had spent most of on the floor) their time was up and they returned the skates.

Walking together and joking about the past hour the demigods headed into an alley way to shadow travel back to camp. Somehow Will had agreed to let Nico shadow travel them back but it took a lot of pretty pleases. Joking it only took Nico trading shower times with him.

When they got to the alleyway and Nico was about to take them away a giant fist slammed into Percy who was pushed into a rubbish bin. The group had managed to attract a group of seven cyclopses. Lucky them.

Annabeth ran over to check that Percy was ok whilst the rest of them got out their weapons ready for a fight even though they were outnumbered by much physically stronger opponents.

Will turned around to Nico before the fight could properly begin, "look I know you probably want this fight, but our best bet is just leaving and going back to camp."

Nico hated to admit it but Will was right it was their best option.

The group gathered back from the cyclopses and in not one of their finest moments were whisked away by the shadows.

"Well that was an adventure!" smiled Percy to the group who all but ignored him, Will dragging an unconscious Nico to his cabin and the others running off to get food. And it was an adventure.

 **A/N - I know I've basically continued every chapter on here to make it two parts but... deal with it. Nah I've just been getting ideas related to them I guess. Thanks for reading hope you found this educational. Because that's obviously what it's supposed to be. It's my last day of school tomorrow whoop. I can smell the freedom. Or maybe that's the kitchen burning down. We'll never know.**

 **Guest - Hell yes. He is lol, but when does he ever.**

 **Can I start giving the guest reviewers names? Like you above can be crazy shipper 101. Thank me later.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	24. A Candy Cane - Day 19

A Candy Cane

DECEMBER 19th

"What is a candy cane?" Nico asked. He knew it sounded like a stupid question but have you ever thought about it? What _is_ a candy cane?

"What do you mean? It's like a sweet," replied Will, just as confused as his boyfriend but for a different reason.

"No I mean like," he pondered over it for a second, thinking of a way to explain his thoughts, "like who came up with the idea of it? Why is it red and white in the first place? Why is it peppermint flavoured? Just why?"

"I don't know. I never really thought there was anything to question about them, it's a 'harmless' sugar stick in short." Now Will was wondering about it as well. He knew who they'd have to find... Percy. Nah of course not. They needed to find Annabeth. She could help them.

After an hour of searching, and by searching, Will actually bothered to look while Nico sat on the steps to his cabin procrastinating and looking gloomy like the death boy he was.

"Ok Annabeth, so this may sound weird but like, what's a candy cane?" Will questioned her.

She thought for a minute, "you mean like the history stuff."

She got a few nods and then continued.

"Well there's two legends about this," she began, "the first says how a choirmaster in Cologne, Germany wanted to stop the children from being so loud and asked his friend to make him some candy sticks. His requests were also that it must look like a cane to remind the kids of the shepherds who visited Jesus and be white to reflect the 'sinless life of Christians.' But I don't believe that."

She looked up to the boys in excitement and the boys just looked back at her.

"Basically this other tale illustrates how it was the Greek god of food who created them. They were meant to be straight but you know the Greeks. Anyway they accidentally melted into more of a curved shape. They were too lazy to remake the whole batch and so just made them all wonky instead. But I'm not sure how true that is either."

Nico jolted awake, murmuring a 'wake me up a bit later' and ignored what Annabeth had said having found it too boring.

It was no longer important, I mean who wants to know about that anyway.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading, I think this was a bit of a weird one but yeah. Hope you enjoyed and I've broken up from school now so yay! Maybe I'll be able to write these chapters earlier.**

 **Guest - Well that's the boys for ya. Imma say you are called: knows the truth fanperson #1. Thanks for reviewing hope you enjoyed this chap.**

 **Piper McLean - I guess I like that about him too and I don't mean to make him less gloomy really like or ooc. I think it's more the scenarios that I'm writing as it's more of a Christmas based story means that I'm writing him more joyous. I'll try to make him more true to the books if I can but it may be harder in this story as I find it harder to write him sad when it's quite festive if you get what I mean. No offence taken, thanks for telling me.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	25. The Present is Worth it - Day 20

The Present is Worth it

DECEMBER 20th

Nico couldn't help it. He missed his sister.

He still hated how she'd deserted him, especially when he needer her the most. But she was dead and there was no way around that.

So he cried to himself. Because no one would understand. No one ever did. He was alone in the world with no one but his stupid father and his half mother who could never understand. He was so alone.

Sitting as he was in the underworld, against a tree not too far from the palace, he wondered if he could find his sister in Elysium. But then he remembered what his father had said in one of his latest fights. She'd decided on rebirth. She was no longer there, but as some other person on Earth. He hated it, his cries deepening into a moan of anguish. Why?

He hated his life and knew everything bad that had happened was his fault. He wasn't good enough. His sister should have lived instead of him.

He made plans that day. In his head. He thought hard about it. He tried doing them. He failed, because that's what he is. A failure.

He cried hoping to be reunited with his sister. Hoping for a better life.

Now a few years later he was what could be classed as happy. He no longer mourned over his sister or wished to die. Or at least if he ever got close to, he had his boyfriend next to him reminding him how much he was loved and how it would be worth it. Because he was strong enough and brave enough to make it through.

He was so thankful that he now had a family. Percy, Will, Jason, Hazel, Annabeth, Piper. They were all his family now.

Nico looked over at Will, who's lap he sat on. Will caught his eyes and leaned in to kiss him, their mouths fitting together like a lock and key. They were made for each other and Nico didn't know what he'd do without him.

He wasn't alone.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading. This isn't that much of a Christmas story but it is solangelo. I hope you enjoyed this even though it's a bit different. Also I have 4k views on this story for December and I just wanna say thank you** **to everyone who's so much as read this. I don't know if it's a lot in comparison but at least to me it is, so thanks.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	26. Games Night - Day 21

Games Night

DECEMBER 21st

It began on a boring normal Friday evening near the run up to Christmas where the gang - no that sounded way to cringy... um... team no still bad... group of demigods, we'll go with that - was just trying to get through chores and other menial tasks. When it got to about three o'clock, the group decided to go into the Poseidon cabin, to play games and mess around.

As they got there, Percy cued up the Grinch who stole Christmas and they watched it together. To be honest most of the demigods weren't actually paying attention to the film but chatting or doing other things not worth mentioning.

Once the film finished they all decided to play a game. Cards against humanity. Now if you don't know what that is, it's basically the most offensive game out there. The aim is to fill in the blanks with the best card you can. For how rude the game was, Nico was surprisingly the best at it.

Percy then remembered charades. And so they played that game as well. No one was particularly good so it got boring fast.

Another _great_ game they played next was night in a museum. In this you had to avoid the beam of light and stay alive. Which makes it sound worse than anything else on news right now.

And then Annabeth had a fantastic idea. To play sleeping lions. Annabeth was observing it and in the first ten seconds got Percy and Piper out because they laughed too hard. In the end, the last man standing is Nico who fell asleep more than an hour before hand. Will finally realised that his boyfriend was asleep, and picked him up bridal style, lugging him towards the Hades cabin.

Leaving him peacefully alone, he said good bye before walking back to give him a quick peck of his lips. They were his family now.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading and I hope you enjoyed. See you guys tomorrow.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	27. Arts and Crafts Time - Day 22

Arts and Crafts Time

DECEMBER 22nd

Nico had never been very arty or creative. He'd always had trouble understanding the fact that art could look good. Because his never did. So when Will decided to invite _cough_ order _cough_ him to come along with him and make Christmas decorations, Nico wanted to laugh in his face.

Yet here he was along with two seven year olds, five twelve year olds and a nineteen year old for supervision who was only visiting camp anyway. Oh and Will but that was a given.

The first thing they did was make paper snowflakes. And oh boy did Nico's not go as planned. There was a reason he'd been banned from using scissors.

What Will had been instructing the demigods to do was take the piece of paper, fold it a few times and then cut a few shapes and stuff out. Easy peasy lemon squeezy. Well it was for everyone except Nico. Who nearly chopped his hand off, cut the table cloth in half and removed someone's eyebrows. You don't even want to know.

Moving swiftly on, Will decided for something that may even be simpler than the above. Paper chains. And added bonus all the strips had been pre cut so they didn't need scissors.

But dear gods did Nico make a mess of this. Literally all he had was glue and paper! The instructions were as clear as my DMs. Take a strip of paper. Glue it together in a loop so that the desired pattern is on the outside. Take another strip, thread it through the loop you just made and then glue it together in a final loop. Repeat.

But somehow, Nico ended up a tangled mess of paper chains, with glue in his hair, loops stuck all over his body. He also finished with like five paper cuts, the worst of all injuries. It was a surprise he lived.

"That's enough, Nico come with me," Will dragged the other boy out of the room, "look no offence but like, I've seen Pegasi do better arts and crafts than that."

"I'm sure," Nico agreed, pulling a piece of paper out of his hair.

"How about you go do something else, find Annabeth and Percy, I don't know. And later on we can watch a film," suggested Will and that was that. With a nod Nico ran to find his friends. Will was left grinning like a maniac. Nico had just accepted going on the equivalent of a date with him. And he couldn't be more pleased.

 **A/N - Will being smooth af. Haha. Also I feel like I'm kind of an omniscient narrator, so enjoy that for me. Hope you liked this and only a few days left till Christmas. Can't believe how fast it's gone but anyway see you tomorrow.**

 **Fanperson 1 - Thanks, I'm glad you enjoyed and it's nice to see you back here again. I think fanperson 1 is actually quite a cool way to shorten it to.**

 **Guest - Thank you! I guess it may do, I'd probably have to reread some of the chapters. But I see Percy and Nico as more brothers so maybe I was writing more brotherly affection and it came off that way in whichever bit you read. Anyway your name can be 'uwu 52' as that's what I said I'd do.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	28. A Christmas Party - Day 23

A Christmas Party

DECEMBER 23rd

It was one of the first parties Nico had ever been invited to and probably the last if he ended up raising the dead like he sometimes did when he was nervous. But he would be with Will so it's be okay. Hopefully.

The party was hosted by the Dionysus and Hermes cabins and had invited everyone at camp. Well except from Festus because they didn't really want everything getting set on fire.

The dress code was 'something Christmassy' which was very helpful so Nico just decided to stick with his jumper he'd got the other day.

At about ten to six (six being when the party was supposed to begin in the arena) he walked to the Apollo cabin just as Will came out, also wearing a Christmas jumper.

"Hey," Will said, strolling over.

"Hi," responded Nico as they began to walk to the arena together.

When they got there, the normal, boring fighting arena was decked with speakers the size of Nico, flashy light things, tables of snacks and about fifty plus demigods.

With the Christmas music playing and everyone dancing, Nico didn't feel alone anymore.

Carefully Will dragged him over to the side where it was quieter and they could hear each other.

"I love you," Will said averting his eyes, his cheeks rosy.

"I love you too," Nico replied. And he did.

 **A/N - Thanks for reading!** **Sorry this is so short, guess I'm just gonna have to make the authors note longer. Well I'd like to thank my year three literacy teacher and maths teacher for getting me here, my year four-**

 **Fanperson 1 - Yeah, I guess tbh he probably would be but I was like Wills more likely to be good as he's a child of Apollo if that counts for anything and also Nico covered in paper with no clue what he's doing sounds kinda cute. Same.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	29. Traditions - Day 24

Traditions

DECEMBER 24th

Will smiled to himself in the Apollo cabin as he wrapped Nico's gift. It was Christmas Eve and a tradition for Wills family had always been to get new pajamas the night before Christmas. He wasn't really sure when it started but ever since he could remember they'd upheld it.

So right now he was wrapping a pair to give to his boyfriend. He hoped he'd like them.

With a bow on top and far too much sellotape, Will picked up the gift and headed over to the Hades cabin. It was dark outside even though it was about half four and the ground beneath him crunched as he stepped forward. He arrived at Nico's door and knocked lightly.

"Hey Will," said Nico, in what could be classed as a happy voice.

"Hey Neeks," Will replied, using his nickname and ignoring the glare that was sent his way, "I have a gift for you."

Nico's confused face looked incredibly cute and Will laughed at it light heartedly.

"It's a tradition. Just open it," said Will passing the package to his significant other who proceeded to tear all the wrapping paper off.

The pajamas that Nico now held were black with little skulls on them, and in the middle it said 'I wear the skulls of my enemies'.

Nico looked at Will shocked and hugged him tightly.

"Thank you."

It was one of the most thoughtful things anyone had ever done for him. And that's why he loved him.

 **A/N - Anyone else get pyjamas Christmas Eve? I just got a nice pair and they feel so soft. Anyway thanks for reading and have a great night or whatever time of the day it is.**

 **Potatofrenchfryc - Thank you! Glad you enjoyed it.**

 **Fanperson 1 - I didn't plan it like that or anything but that makes it so much better. Now I'm awwing over it.**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


	30. Merry Christmas - Day 25

Merry Christmas

DECEMBER 25th

"Merry Christmas Nico!" shouted Will with a smile giving his boyfriend a big hug. Nico smiled back.

"Merry Christmas to you too."

They walked to the dining hall greeting their friends on the way. Then Percy and Annabeth walked up to them.

"I'm going back home in an hour or so, do you guys want to join us?" asked Percy. Him and Annabeth gave them hopeful looks as Nico and Will exchanged a glance.

Will replied excitedly for the two of them, "Of course we'd love to. It's ok with your mum?"

"She'd love to have you guys around and I'm pretty sure she's made extra anyway," he laughed good heartedly, giving his cousin a quick hug who quietly protested how he didn't like physical contact even though he didn't let go.

About an hour later Percy, Annabeth, Nico and Will were riding Pegasi to Percy's house because Nico's suggested shadow travel was turned down. Doctors orders after all.

When they finally arrived, Sally opened the door for them and gave each of them a hug. She smiled at the group happily and told them lunch would be soon.

The demigods sat down together discussing random things until the lunch was ready. Even Nico who rarely ate much food scoffed a little more than normal today.

They then played games together in teams, the demigods against Sally and Paul which may have been a bit unfair but no one really cared.

"Thank you Miss Jackson for inviting us," said Nico awkwardly just as the two boys were about to leave unlike Percy and Annabeth who'd decided to stay the night.

"Your welcome Nico, after all you're both family," she smiled at them, "and I thought I told you to call me Sally," she scolded jokingly.

Nico grinned. This was the best Christmas ever. He finally had a family he was proud to call his own.

 **A/N - To be honest, I didn't plan this much hugging but it's Christmas so they can be a bit ooc. I feel like the plot to this chapter was a bit fast but oh well. I can't believe I actually managed a chapter each day on the lead up to Christmas so thank you everyone for reading and reviewing as it's what kept me motivated to do so.**

 **I hope that if you celebrate it, you've had a great Christmas and got everything that you wanted! Merry Christmas and a happy new year!**

 **~a-halfblood-with-attitude**


End file.
